The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing zeolites with structure type MTT. More particularly, for example, this process is applicable to synthesising ZSM-23 zeolite. ZSM-23 zeolite generally HAS the following formula in the anhydrous form: 0-20 R2O: 0-10 T2O3: 100XO2 where R represents a monovalent cation or 1/n of a cation with valency n, T represents at least one element selected from aluminium, iron, gallium, boron, titanium, vanadium, zirconium, molybdenum, arsenic, antimony, chromium and manganese, and X represents silicon and/or germanium.
Zeolites with structure type MTT such as ZSM-23 zeolite are generally synthesised by mixing, in an aqueous medium, at least one source of silica and/or germanium and at least one source of at least one element selected from aluminium, iron, gallium, boron, titanium, vanadium, zirconium, molybdenum, arsenic, antimony, chromium and manganese in the presence of at least one organic template such as a quaternary diammonium compound. The mixture is generally maintained at a certain temperature until the zeolite crystallises.
ZSM-23 zeolite with structure type MTT, which has already been described in the prior art, has a unidimensional microporous framework, with a pore diameter of 4.5xc3x975.2 xc3x85 (1 xc3x85=1Angstrxc3x6m=1xc3x9710xe2x88x9210m) (xe2x80x9cAtlas of Zeolite Structure Typesxe2x80x9d, W. M. Meier and D. H. Olson, 4th edition, 1996). Further, A. C. Rohmann et al (Zeolites, 5, 352, 1985), J. L. Schenker et al (private communication, 1992) and B. Marler et al (J. Appl. Cryst. 26; 636, 1993) have stated that the crystalline lattice has orthorhombic symmetry (Pmn21, a=21.5 xc3x85, b=11.1 xc3x85, c=5.0 xc3x85) with channels parallel to axis c, delimited by rings of 10 tetrahedra. The synthesis mode and physico-chemical characteristics of ZSM-23 zeolite have been described in a variety of patents which differ in the nature of the organic template used. That zeolite can be synthesised using pyrrolidine (United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842), diisopropanolamine (British patent GB-A-2 190 910), quaternary ammonium compounds such as heptamethonium bromide (U.S. Pat No. 4,490,342), dodecamethonium bromide (GB-A-2 202 838), dodecamethonium bromide (U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,596) and quaternary triammonium compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,566). The mode of synthesis comprises mixing an oxide, generally a silicon oxide, and an oxide, generally an aluminium oxide, in the presence of an organic template.
Other zeolites have structure type MTT and differ from ZSM-23 zeolite in the mode of preparation, in particular in the organic template used. These are EU-13 zeolite (European patent EP-A-0 108 486), using a quaternary methylated ammonium or phosphonium salt, ISI-4 zeolite (EP-A-0 102 497) using ethylene glycol or a monoethanolamine, SSZ-32 zeolite (U.S. Pat No. 4,483,835) using imidazole derivatives or KZ-1 zeolite using a variety of amines (L. M. Parker et al., Zeolites, 3, 8, 1988).
The present invention concerns a novel process for preparing a zeolitic material with structure type MTT in the presence of at least one precursor of an alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivative acting as a template selected from monoamines.
The process of the invention can reduce the zeolite crystallisation time after forming the mixture, which reduces the costs. Further, the use of precursors of the template of the invention improves safety when synthesising the zeolite, said precursors being less dangerous than the template itself, and can also reduce the cost of the reactants, said precursors being cheaper than the template itself and than prior art precursors.
Thus, surprisingly, the Applicant has discovered that synthesis of a zeolite characterized by using specific precursors of the template can produce the advantages cited above, i.e., an advantage as regards time, safety and reactant costs.
The invention concerns a process for synthesising a zeolite material with structure type MTT comprising mixing, in an aqueous medium, at least one source of at least one element selected from silicon and germanium and at least one source of at least one element T selected from aluminium, iron, gallium, boron, titanium, vanadium, zirconium, molybdenum, arsenic, antimony, chromium and manganese, in the presence of at least one precursor of an alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivative acting as a template. The mixture is generally maintained at a certain temperature until the zeolite crystallises. The invention is characterized in that at least one precursor of the alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivative selected from monoamines is used.
The alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivative acting as a template has the following formula:
R1R2R3N+(CH2)nN+R4R5R6
where n is in the range 3 to 14 and R1 to R6, which may be identical or different, can represent alkyl or hydroxyalkyl radicals containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms; up to five R1 to R6 radicals can be hydrogen.
In addition to the precursor(s) of the template selected from monoamines in the process of the present invention, other template group(s) are generally introduced using any suitable precursor to obtain a quaternary ammonium compound. These precursors are of F-R-Fxe2x80x2 type where F and Fxe2x80x2 are identical or different starting groups such as an alcohol function or a halide. As an example, an additional precursor can be selected which is at least one compound selected from alkanediols and alkane dihalides.
The precursors of the template of the invention and the other precursors can be pre-heated together in the reaction vessel or they can be mixed as they are with the other reactants. The precursors can be introduced at any moment of the zeolite preparation.
Preferably, the template precursors are introduced in solution before adding the other reactants necessary, to synthesise the zeolite.
In one particular implementation, it may be advantageous to add seeds S of at least one zeolite to the reaction medium. Seeds with the MTT zeolite structure type or the structure type of other accessible and cheap zeolites such as zeolites with structure type LTA, FAU, MOR or MFI can be added. These seeds can accelerate crystallisation of the MTT zeolite from the reaction mixture. The seeds can be introduced at any point of the zeolite synthesis. Preferably, in the optional case where the MTT zeolite is synthesised using seeds, said seeds are added after at least partial homogenisation of the mixture containing the other reactants.
In a further particular implementation, independent or otherwise of the preceding implementation, it may be advantageous to add at least one alkali metal or ammonium salt P to the reaction medium. Examples which can be cited are strong acid radicals such as bromide, chloride, iodide, sulphate, phosphate or nitrate, or weak acid radicals such as organic acid radicals, for example citrate or acetate. This salt can accelerate crystallisation of MTT zeolites from the reaction mixture.
The aqueous reaction mixture generally has the following molar composition, expressed in the oxide form:
Preferably, the reaction mixture has the following composition, expressed in the oxide form:
and still more preferably, the reaction mixture has the following composition, expressed in the oxide form:
where X is silicon and/or germanium,
T is at least one element selected from aluminium, iron, gallium, boron, titanium, vanadium, zirconium, molybdenum, arsenic, antimony, chromium and manganese
M+ represents an alkali metal or an ammonium ion;
Q represents the alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivative cited above, introduced by means of the corresponding appropriate precursors, containing a monoamine;
S represents zeolite seeds expressed in their dried, calcined or exchanged form;
P represents the alkali metal or ammonium salt.
M and/or Q can be present in the form of hydroxides or salts of inorganic or organic acids provided that the OHxe2x88x92/XO2 criterion is satisfied.
The invention is characterized in that the organic template comprising an alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivative is introduced using at least one precursor selected from monoamines. The term xe2x80x9cmonoaminexe2x80x9d means any organic compound with an amine function. Preferably, the precursors of the invention are selected from alkylamines containing 1 to 18 carbon atoms per molecule, preferably containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms per molecule. The alkylamines can be primary, secondary or tertiary. More particularly, the precursors are selected from trialkylamines.
Preferred starting alkylated polymethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium derivatives Q are, inter alia, alkylated heptamethylenediammonium, octamethylenediammonium, undecamethylenediammonium or dodecamethylenediammonium and especially methylated heptamethylenediammonium, octamethylenediammonium, undecamethylenediammonium or dodecamethylenediammonium derivatives, more preferably still 1,7-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,-hexamethylhexamethylenediannmonium salts, 1,8-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,-hexamethyloctamethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium salts, 1,11-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,-hexamethylundecamethylene xcex1-xcfx89) diammonium salts, 1,12-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,-hexamethyldodecamethylene xcex1-xcfx89 diammonium salts with formula (CH3)3N+ (CH2)nN+ (CH3)3, n=7, 8, 11 or 12, for example the halide, hydroxide, sulphate, silicate or aluminate. Preferably, for example, the precursor of the invention selected from monoamines is the trimethylamine and the other precursor is dibromoheptane, dibromooctane, dibromoundecane or dibromododecane.
The preferred alkali metal (M+) is sodium. The preferred element T is aluminium. The preferred element X is silicon.
The silicon source can be any one in normal use envisaged for zeolite synthesis, for example solid powdered silica, silicic acid, colloidal silica or dissolved silica. Powdered silicas which can be used include precipitated silicas, in particular those obtained by precipitation from a solution of an alkali metal silicate such as Zeosil or Tixosil produced by Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc, fumed silicas such as aerosil produced by Degussa and Cabosil produced by Cabot, and silica gels. Colloidal silicas with a variety of granulometries can be used, such as those sold under trade marks xe2x80x9cLUDOXxe2x80x9d from Dupont, and xe2x80x9cSYTONxe2x80x9d from Monsanto.
Particular dissolved silicas which can be used are commercially available soluble glasses or silicates containing: 0.5 to 6.0 and in particular 2.0 to 4.0 moles of SiO2 per mole of alkali metal oxide and silicates obtained by dissolving silica in an alkali metal hydroxide, a quaternary ammonium hydroxide or a mixture thereof.
More advantageously, the aluminium source is sodium aluminate, but it can be aluminium, an aluminium salt, for example a chloride, nitrate or sulphate, an aluminium alcoholate or alumina itself which should preferably be in a hydrated or hydratable form, such as colloidal alumina, pseudoboehmite, boehmite, gamma alumina or a trihydrate.
Mixtures of the sources cited above can be used. Combined sources of silicon and aluminium can also be used, such as amorphous silica-aluminas or certain clays.
The reaction mixture is normally caused to react under autogenous pressure, optionally adding a gas, for (example nitrogen, at a temperature in the range 85xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. until zeolite crystals form, which can take from 1 minute to several months depending on the reactant composition, the mode of heating and the mixture, the working temperature and the degree of stirring. Stirring is optional but preferable, as it reduces the reaction time.
When the reaction is over, the solid phase is collected on a filter and washed and is then ready for subsequent operations such as drying, calcining and ion exchange.
To obtain the hydrogen form of the MTT zeolite, ion exchange can be carried out using an acid, in particular a strong mineral acid such as hydrochloric, sulphuric or nitric acid, or with an ammonium compound such as ammonium chloride, sulphate or nitrate. Ion exchange can be carried out by diluting once or more with the ion exchange solution. The MTT zeolite can be calcined before or after ion exchange or between two ion exchange steps, preferably before ion exchange to eliminate all absorbed organic substances, provided that ion exchange is thereby facilitated.
As a general rule, the cation or cations of the MTT zeolite can be replaced by one or more cations of any metal, in particular those from groups IA, IB, IIA, IIB, IIIA and IIIB (including the rare earths), VIII (including the noble metals), also lead, tin and bismuth (the periodic table is that shown in the xe2x80x9cHandbook of Physics and Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 76th edition). Exchange is carried out using any water-soluble salt containing the appropriate cation.
The present invention also concerns the use of the MTT zeolite prepared using the process of the present invention as an adsorbent to control pollution, as a molecular sieve for separation and as an acidic solid for catalysis in the fields of refining and petrochemistry.
As an example, when it is used as a catalyst, the MTT zeolite synthesised using the process of the present invention can be associated with an inorganic matrix which can be inert or catalytically active, and with an active phase. The inorganic matrix can be present simply as a binder to keep the small particles of zeolite together in the different known forms of catalysts (extrudates, beads, powders), or it can be added as a diluent to impose a degree of conversion on a process which would otherwise proceed at too high a rate leading to clogging of the catalyst as a result of increased coke formation. Typical inorganic diluents arc support materials for catalysts such as silica, the different forms of alumina and kaolinic clays, bentonites, montmorillonites, sepiolite, attapulgite, fuller""s earth, synthetic porous materials such as SiO2xe2x80x94Al2O3, SiO2xe2x80x94ZrO2, SiO2xe2x80x94ThO2, SiO2xe2x80x94BeO, SiO2xe2x80x94TiO2 or any combination of these compounds.
The zeolite with structure type MTT can also be associated with at least one other zeolite and acts as the principal active phase or as an additive.
The inorganic matrix can be a mixture of different compounds, in particular an inert phase and an inorganic phase.
The metallic phase is introduced into the zeolite alone, the inorganic matrix alone or into the inorganic matrix-zeolite ensemble, by ion exchange or impregnation with cations or oxides selected from the following: Cu, Ag, Ga, Mg, Ca, Sr, Zn, Cd, B, Al, Sn, Pb, V, P, Sb, Cr, Mo, W, Mn, Re, Fe, Co, Ni, Pt, Pd, Ru, Rh, Os, Ir and any other element from the periodic table.
Catalytic compositions comprising the zeolite with structure type MTT can be applied to isomerisation, transalkylation and dismutation, alkylation and dealkylation, hydration and dehydration, oligomerisation and polymerisation, cyclisation, aromatisation, cracking and hydrocracking, hydrogenation and dehydrogenation, reforming, oxidation, halogenation, amine synthesis, hydrodesulphurisation and hydrodenitrogenation, catalytic elimination of oxides of nitrogen, ether formation and hydrocarbon conversion and to the synthesis of organic compounds in general, these reactions involving saturated and unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons, oxygen-containing organic compounds and organic compounds containing nitrogen and/or sulphur, also organic compounds containing other functional groups.
More particularly, the invention concerns the use of a zeolite with structure type MTT as a catalyst for isomerising straight chain paraffins containing 4 to 8 carbon atoms.
Isomerisation (hydroisomerisation) of straight chain paraffins containing 4 to 8 carbon atoms per molecule can be carried out with bifunctional catalysts, combining an acidic function with a hydrodehydrogenating function.
The catalyst of the invention comprising at least one zeolite with structure type MTT can be used in any process for isomerisation (or hydroisomerisation) of C5-C10 paraffins, preferably C7-C10, more preferably C7-C9 and still more preferably C7-C8. The catalyst of the invention is particularly suitable for a process for preparing gasoline with a high octane number, combining catalytic isomerisation and separation. More particularly, it is suitable for the process described in French patent application FR 97/14891, which comprises an isomerisation section and at least one section for separating dibranched and tribranched paraffins.
The MTT zeolite based catalyst of the invention contains at least one matrix in an amount in the range 1% to 90%, preferably in the range 5% to 90%, more preferably in the range 10% to 85%.
Non limiting examples of matrices used to form the catalyst are alumina gel, alumina, magnesia, amorphous silica-alumina, and mixtures thereof. Techniques such as extrusion, pelletisation or bowl granulation can be employed to carry out the forming operation.
The catalyst also includes a hydrodehydrogenating function ensured, for example, by at least one element from group VIII, preferably at least one element selected from the group formed by platinum and palladium. The quantity of non noble group VIII metal with respect to the final catalyst is in the range 1% to 40% by weight, preferably in the range 10% to 30%. In this case, the non noble metal is usually associated with at least one group VIB metal (preferably Mo or W). If at least one noble group VIH metal is used, the quantity used with respect to the final catalyst is less than 5% by weight, preferably less than 3% by weight, more preferably less than 15%.
When using noble group VIII metals, the platinum and/or palladium are preferably localised on the matrix, defined as above.
Isomerisation (hydroisomerisation) is carried out in at least one reactor. The temperature is in the range 150xc2x0 C. to 350xc2x0 C., preferably in the range 200xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., and the partial pressure of hydrogen is in the range 0.1 to 7 MPa, preferably in the range 0.5 to 5 MPa. The space velocity is in the range 0.2 to 10 liters of liquid hydrocarbons per liter of catalyst per hour, preferably in the range 0.5 to 5 liters of liquid hydrocarbons per liter of catalyst per hour. The hydrogen/feed mole ratio at the reactor inlet is such that the hydrogen/feed mole ratio in the effluent leaving the reactor is generally more than 0.01, preferably in the range 0.01 to 50, more preferably in the range 0.06 to 20.